<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TFOJMAS covers - based on 'we should ride this wave to shore' by murple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345577">TFOJMAS covers - based on 'we should ride this wave to shore'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murple/pseuds/murple'>murple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Audio, Filk, Gen, Songfic, i guess??? but i'm not sure that's actually what people mean by this......, i was told that that's the tag for audio works, its the only way you'll really understand this, just go read clarionglass's fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murple/pseuds/murple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarionGlass/pseuds/ClarionGlass">ClarionGlass</a> wrote an amazing Mechs-style concert about the story of Gertrude Robinson and the Archive as part of their fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754480/">we should ride this wave to shore</a> and it's really freaking awesome so I've decided to make covers of as many of the songs I can. </p><p>IF YOU WANT TO HELP RECORD SONGS WITH ME PLS LET ME KNOW!! my tumblr is <a href="https://murple.tumblr.com/">here</a></p><p>This entire fic is just gonna be Soundcloud embeds, similar to a podfic.</p><p>Tags will update as I add songs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnes Montague/Gertrude Robinson, Gertrude Robinson &amp; Michael Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 10 - Trust No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754480">we should ride this wave to shore</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarionGlass/pseuds/ClarionGlass">ClarionGlass</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all lyrics are available <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754480/chapters/71927310">here</a><br/>Also pls note that I am mainly self-taught when it comes to music (I took guitar in middle school but the teacher never rlly taught anything) so these are all amateur quality....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 - Trust No More<br/>
Based on Off To Sea<br/>
<i>In which the Queen sacrifices, and grows more ruthless. Her young charge is killed to appease the spirit, and he sings of the glory days of his initial apprenticeship, the Queen’s demeanour changing, and his betrayal.</i></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>This is my first song because I cried while reading it. I only hope that I can do it justice</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 16 - Prosecution and Defence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16 - Prosecution and Defence</p>
<p>based on Cruel Wars</p>
<p>
  <em>In which the Queen’s heir confronts his mentor about the changes he has observed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div></div>ahh this was hard... I have a vocal range of -1 so the Gerry and Gertrude parts sound exactly the same :(<br/>if anyone wants to lend their voice to this project and record a singing bit pls let me know!! I will greatly appreciate it bc MANY of these are duets<br/>other than that this one was VERY fun to record!
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 6 - Deliverance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 - Deliverance</p><p>Based on Wellerman</p><p>
  <em>In which things get better for the people, as related by the townsfolk. </em>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>

</p>
<p>once again, I am Not A Singer, so the harmonies are all a bit off. But it was very fun to make!! There's up to 6 different vocal layers in the chorus, which was fun to mess around with.
</p><p>Also, for each different character, there's a different instrument in the background. I found out that my brother's keyboard has lots of settings so I managed to find something that sounded like a banjo for Jared's part

</p><p>EDIT: I'm hoping to redo this one in the future with better singing, so keep an eye out for that</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 18 - The Archive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18 - The Archive<br/>
based of Scarborough Fair / Canticle<br/>
<em>In which the full truth of the Archive is revealed: it is not just a thing, but a person. The final sacrifice must be made.</em><br/>
Featuring <a href="https://hail-briar.tumblr.com/">hail-briar</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div></div>Sorry it's been so long since the last update, school really picked up for a while there. But it's calmed down now so I can work on these again!<br/>I'm amazed at how much interest there's been in helping with this! Thank you to everyone who volunteered and sorry I'm so slow at getting the instrumentals together.<br/>This song is so beautiful. there's no way I can make something that comes close to the original, but I still like how it turned out. Big thanks to hail-briar for singing!!
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 12 - Crimson Threads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12 - Crimson Threads<br/>
Based on Dacw 'Nghariad<br/>
<em>In which the Queen’s consort sings of her love for her wife. We are told of their first meeting, and the promise of her constant support. Still, she cautions her Queen against the path she is taking.</em><br/>
Featuring <a href="https://miraline-tpp.tumblr.com/">miraline-tpp</a></p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>ok uhhhhh this song is beautiful</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 4 - Bargain's Cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 - Bargain's Cost<br/>
Based on Roll Northumbria<br/>
<em>In which the Queen confronts the lesser of two evils, making a treaty to protect her world.</em><br/>
Featuring <a href="https://rexmaggedon.tumblr.com/">rexmaggedon</a> (singing AND ON MANDOLIN WHICH IS PRETTY COOL)</p><p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
Big shoutout to Rex for being the first person to contact me about joining this project! Also for being willing to do the Jon part bc my Canadian accent would not have worked... <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14 - Dark Visions<br/>
Based on The Parting Glass<br/>
<i>In which the Queen’s advisor warns her of the consequences of the course she has chosen: he has seen visions of the Queen’s death approaching ever closer.</i>
Featuring <a href="https://generic-internet-name.tumblr.com/">marlene</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>1) this song is beautiful, and 2) I have some News: my summer job called me in early, so starting on may 20th I'm going to have to depend on rural public wifi 5 days a week, which is exactly as slow as it sounds (it takes 15 minutes to download one episode of tma) so working on this will get a bit difficult. The good news is that I'm almost done with Trial By Violence, and I'm getting close with Fear and Blood and Pain. After that, it's just Silent Records and hopefully a redo of Deliverance. Shut the Door is another deal: rex (of bargain's cost fame) has been working on it a lot and it's going great, but we still need a few voices for andrew, claire, and mike</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>